Pokemon: The Story of Two- Kanto Journeys
by kekleon9999
Summary: 22 year old Aiden, and 20 year old Alissa finally get to go on a Pokemon Adventure in Kanto! But what happens, when romance brews after not talking for two years?


**Author's Note: Hello readers! This is the beginning of a series similar to Evanibble's series Through The Years.**

 **This series will have a little bit of Maturity, including a planned romantic relationship between the main Characters, and**

 **a reference to Pokemon Insurgence, and the Cult of Darkrai. There will of course be warnings of excess hostility from**

 **evil teams, or cults, and it should go without warning there will be romance involved. But regardless, I hope you guys**

 **enjoy this first chapter about the past of our Main Characters!**

"And Gengar going for the Shadow Claw! This match will be close, but it looks like Nidorino is out of moves, except for Thrash!" The TV was on, as a little boy was watching the Indigo League, in Telnor Town, in the cult filled region of Torren.

"When I grow up, I wanna be just like him!" He exclaimed, as his mom walked into the room!

"Some day! I'll tell you what! I'll take you to see the professor for your 10th birthday!" As soon as she finished, the boy yelled in excitement. This caused a response out of his mother. "Now now Aiden! No need to start yelling! Why don't we get ready for bed?"

"Ok mom! Don't worry about me! I better start getting ready for my pokemon journey!" Aiden was excited!

"Ok son! See you in the morning!"

"Night mom!" And every night for many years, he dreamed of that very battle!

A couple years later, a little girl, in a similar situation, this time, in Mauville City in Hoenn! Watching the Indigo League, and getting excited by the move!

"Go Venusaur!" The little girl yelled with excitement.

"... But you wouldn't understand friendship, would you!" The TV was playing what would eventually become the most well known fight in Indigo League history! The battle between Red and Blue!

"I want to be just like him one day mommy!" The little girl screamed in excitement.

"Sorry Alissa! Not until your out of my care!" Her mother responded.

"But... Ok mommy." Alissa was down, but not out!

One morning, a few years later, Aiden woke up to some disturbing news from his father.

"I'm sorry son, but your mother has been kidnapped!" He said, in a very somber tone.

"What does that mean! I used to nap all the time?" Aiden was truly confused, as he had focused a lot more on the pokemon battling section of school, compared to english, which he paid a lot of attention to, like everything else.

"It means that your mother was taken away by one of the cults, and I think I know which one."

"So I'm not getting my pokemon yet." Aiden was really excited for this day, and it was shut down on him.

"Sorry son, but not until your mother is found." Aiden's dad felt bad for saying this, but he did it for his son's safety.

"Ok dad. I guess I'll stay in school then!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Happy 10th birthday Alissa!" Alissa's mother yelled, at a giant celebration, for her daughter's birthday, 5 years since we last saw her.

"Thanks everybody for coming! This means so much to me! I've been excited for this day for the longest time."

After a large amount of party games, dinner, and cake, Alissa's dad exclaimed, "It's time for presents everybody! If you guy's don't mind, my wife and I have a verbal explanation of a present before we get to the material stuff!" Alissa's eyes immediately lit up as soon as he said this!

"Alissa. We have been talking."

"Yeah?"

"And your mother and I have decided."

"Yeah?"

"We are moving to Pallet Town, and have decided to take this opportunity to go on vacation! Plus..."

"Yeah?" She got more excited at the word 'Pallet'

"We have already gotten to know are neighbors!"

"Oh! That's great!" She said with false excitement.

Four years later, as Aiden was given some alarming news.

"I've been thinking son. This crime filled region is a very bad place for you to be. So, since you've reached an age with a lot of changes as it is, I have decided that we are moving to Pallet Town!"

"Oh! Wow! Thank's dad! But one minor problem. My class was just given a batch of special pokemon known as 'Delta Pokemon' that were experimented on, to take care of."

"Oh. Well I would let you take it, but I don't think the Elite 4 would allow that." This was about the hundredth time that Aiden's dad had to tell his son no, all because of crime in their home region.

"Ok. When do we leave?" Aiden wanted to at least get to know his neighbors very soon.

"We leave right now actually! I already packed-"

"Get to the ground and no one gets hurt!" A strange man surprised Aiden and his dad. He was wearing a very weird costume, meant to resemble what looked like a pokemon.

"Come on! I quit the life of crime a long time ago! Or have you guys stooped that low?" Aiden's dad was trying to plead with the man.

"What do you mean 'left years ago'?" Aiden was quite confused.

"You see, your father sworn to help bring back the legendary pokemon Darkrai, and vowed to offer his life if required to do so."

"Wait. So that means my dad, is a cultist?" Aiden was getting mad.

"WAS a cultist. Either way, yes. I'm so sorry son. But the past is the past. And you need to leave now!" Aiden then went to a full on sprint to get to the nearby ferry to kanto. The last thing he saw looking at his old home, was a sea of black.

As soon as Aiden got to his new home, he called his dad's cell phone, with no answer. After trying many, many, many times, he had gotten to the conclusion that his dad was dead. After unpacking everything, Aiden went to the beach to clear his head of the nasty thoughts.

"Hey! Everything ok?" A girl had seen Aiden crying on the beach, and decided to ask if he needed help.

"Yeah. I'm fine!" Aiden said after stopping immediately. "Name's Aiden! What's yours?"

"Name's Alissa! I'm from Mauville City in the Hoenn Region! Where you from?"

"Do you really want to know?" Aiden was being cautious, as to not scare away one of his neighbors in such a small town.

"Why would I ask if I didn't want to know?" Alissa on the other hand, had no clue what she was getting herself into.

"I come from Telnor Town in Torren. It's a very crime filled region." Aiden soon regretted saying it.

"Is that part of why you were crying?" Alissa realized she was getting somewhere in helping this boy, who she thought to be cute.

"Yeah." They both realized right there, that friendship was brewing. "My dad used to be part of the Cult of Darkrai. He was murdered in an attempt to summon their mascot pokemon." Alissa was immediately confused.

"Darkrai? Never heard of it!"

"Same here!"

A couple years later, on Alissa's 18th birthday, to be precise, Aiden asked to talk to her after school.

"I've been thinking. We have known each other for a couple years now, and I was wondering if you would like to go out some time?" Aiden was starting to sweat, and was really worried that it would go wrong.

"I don't know. The only relationship I've been in was with a guy named John when I was Thirteen. And even then, that only lasted about a week before he left on a pokemon journey. Do you mind giving me some time to think?" Alissa felt bad, since she liked him too, but wasn't sure what to make of it.

"It's ok. I completely understand." Aiden regretted asking, knowing from previous experience that he needed crazy luck to get anywhere from what just happened. After this, Aiden and Alissa stopped talking for quite a long time, after the awkwardness that happened right then and there. But little did they know, they would spend very much time together soon.


End file.
